The Avatar and The Equalist
by Avatarnima
Summary: Tarrlok has kidnapped Korra, while trapped in a metal box, Korra meditates into the spirit world to find Aang, and to learn the true story of Amon and Tarrlok.
1. Chapter 1: Meditating

_**So this is a new fanfic that I just thought of randomly, so just please bear with me, I don't exactly know how this is gonna play out YET, hopefully I'll know by the next chapter or so. Oh and there will be some Avatar flashbacks ;)**_

**The Avatar and The Equalist**

**Chapter 1: Meditating**

_Prologue:__Korra had been kidnapped by Tarrlok after their brutal fight. And now, though she really got the feeling that she shouldn't, she eventually gave up on the thought of anyone coming to save her, and tried to get some sleep and recover from the previous battle. _

_Korra saw a shape in the distance, it looked almost like a person. She walked towards it.  
"Aang!" Korra gasped in surprise, her past lives almost never contacted her.  
"Korra, you must meditate into the spirit world. Meet me in Xai Bao's Grove. You must know how the equalist movement began, if you want to know how to end it." Aang told her. Then, he vanished.  
"Wait! Aang? Come back! she shouted. _Korra woke with a start. She was covered in sweat, her hair was messy and she was in a small, metal box. Then she remembered the events of the previous day, or at least she thought it was the previous day. She had no idea whether the next day had come yet or not, or what time it was.  
_Did that really just happen?_ She thought, remembering her dream.  
Something inside her told her that it had, and that she _had_ to follow her past-life's instructions.  
_But I suck at meditating, and I've never been to the spirit world! How the heck am I gonna do this?"_ She thought to herself. Whatever she thought, there was something, almost like _a voice_ that told her she had to try. She got into the lotus position, like Tenzin taught her, and tried to meditate.  
_Spirit World_, she thought. _I must get to the spirit world. _

_ Spirit World. Spirit World. Spirit…. _Korra opened her eyes.  
"Woah!" she said. She saw what looked like a garden, sparkling and vibrant.  
"Hello?" Korra called out. No answer.  
_Aang said to meet him in Xai Bao's Grove. Is this it? _Korra thought_.  
"_Xai Bao's Grove…." She was still puzzled on how to get there. Then, she started moving, but she wasn't walking. Before she knew it, she was in what looked like an ancient forest. And Aang was there waiting for her.  
"Korra" He said. "Glad to meet you finally." Korra was amazed.  
"Why did you call me here?" She asked.  
Aang smiled. "Come with me." Then, a flying bison came and landed right beside Aang, but it was almost transparent.  
"Appa….." Korra said with awe.  
"Climb on." Aang said.  
"Where are we going?" Korra asked after she had climbed onto Appa.  
"To visit my past, our shared past." Aang said as they took off.


	2. Chapter 2: Yakone

_** I'm so so sorry that this took so long, but I have a TON of other crap to do and it's hard to find time for everything, so theres probably only about 2-4 chapters left in this, but I might change my mind so this isn't exactly set in stone. **_

**Chapter 2: Yakone**

"What do you mean _visit your past_?" Korra asked Aang. They were flying on Appa, but Korra had _no idea_ where they were.  
"I will show you my story, to help you shape yours." Aang said.  
Korra sighed. _Why does he keep talking like a 70 year old man?! Oh…. Right…. _Korra thought to herself.  
They were flying closer and closer to some bizarre light that looked almost like the sun. They flew straight to it until Korra thought she was blind. Then the light faded away to show Republic City, but it was different. It looked like it was almost 20 years ago!  
"Where are we, Aang? It looks like Republic City, but _different_." Korra asked him.  
"That's right, this is Republic City. In my time, this was about 25 years after I had created it." Aang told her. He brought Appa down and landed in a dirt parking lot. Aang helped Korra off of Appa.  
"So, why are we here again?" Korra asked him.  
"You'll see soon." He told her.

They walked into what Korra thought was an old restaurant. When they walked in, there was a man sitting at a dinner table, with two body guards standing next to it. Then, Aang, Toph, and some metalbender policemen walked in.  
"Wait, how can you be with me, and just walk in at the same time?!" Korra asked, puzzled.  
"Remember young avatar, this is only my past."  
Toph pointed her finger at the man sitting at the table.  
"It's over" She said. "You're under arrest Yakone." Toph told the man.  
"Who's Yakone?" Korra asked, but Aang did not answer.  
"What is Republic City coming to? Used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace." Yakone said, in his gruff, raspy voice.  
Korra watched, silently.  
Toph metalbent one of her cables at him and caught his wrist. She pulled him up, while simultaneously knocking the table over. A police officer grabbed him and handcuffed him.  
"What's the big idea?" Yakone asked, angrily.  
"We have dozens of witnesses of witnesses Yakone." Aang said. "We know what you are."  
Korra watched on.  
"Take him away." Toph told the officers. The policemen began to lead him away. Yakone turned so he could face Aang and Toph.  
"I've beaten every trumped up judge you yahoos have brought against me!" He shouted. "And I'll beat this one too!"

_**Sorry this one was so short but I think in this story the chapters are gonna be kind of shorter than most of my stories. So sorry! But anyways, now we have a little bit of an idea of who Yakone is, and in the next few chapters, we're really gonna get to know him ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Trial

**Chapter 3: The Trial**

The police officers dragged Yakone out of the restaurant. Then, everything flashed and they were in Republic City Hall.  
"What….. what just happened?" Korra asked Aang. But, once again, the previous avatar did not answer.  
Then, a prosecutor started to speak. "Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years, yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach, until now." She said. "You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims, and they will tell you, Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades, _bloodbending_."  
Korra stood next to Aang and watched on.  
The man sitting next to Yakone, whom Korra had assumed was his lawyer, stood up.  
"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion, that my client is able to blood bend at will, at any time, at any day." The lawyer said, as he walked toward the council.  
"I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly _rare_ skill and, it can only be performed _during full moon_. Yet, the witnesses will say that my client used bloodbending at every other time, _except _during the full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit." The lawyer finished.  
The council left to decide Yakone's conviction.  
Aang looked over at Korra. "Do you understand now?" He asked.  
Korra nodded.

The council returned.  
"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict." The bailiff announced.  
Sokka stood up and began speaking.  
"In my years I have encountered people with rare and unique bending abilities." He began.  
"I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang, who was able to firebend, with his _mind._" Sokka continued on. "Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history! Until our esteemed chief of police, Toph Beifong, singlehandedly developed the skill. The overwhelming about of testimony and evidence has convinced this council, that Yakone is one of these unique benders, and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone, guilty of all charges and sentence him, to life in prison." Sokka said.  
He hit the gavel, to finalize the verdict. Yakone's lawyer balled up a paper and threw it angrily.  
Yakone slowly stood up. Then, Sokka's arms flew back, and he shouted. The entire council grew stiff and was making sounds of a struggle to move.  
Toph threw her cables at Yakone. All he did was look at her, and Toph froze, the cable falling to the ground. Yakone laughed evilly. "What's going on?!" Korra panicked. Yakone looked back at the "alive" Aang, desperately reaching for Yakone.

_**Mwahahaha, cliff hanger! I'm so evil! Don't worry, I'll be writing my butt off trying to get the next chapter out ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

_**So, in this chapter, I'm finishing up the parts that were already in the show, and then the story will really start to develop ;)**_

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End**

Yakone bloodbended Toph over to him, and had her unlock his handcuffs. They fell to the ground. Yakone raised his hands up, over his head, and the entire everyone in the court room collapsed, except for Aang.  
"What's happening?!" Korra shouted. She tried to run up and help but Aang's spirit stopped her.  
"You cannot change the past young avatar." He told her. Korra stopped, and continued to watch.  
Yakone turned around to Aang, still reaching out, trying to reach him. Yakone raised his hand, and Aang rose up with it. He struggled, but could not get out of the bloodbender's grip.  
"Yakone" He said. "You won't get away with this!" Yakone laughed.  
"Republic City is mine avatar! I'll be back one day to claim it!" Yakone swished his arm behind him, then in front of him, throwing the avatar onto the stairs. Yakone took off, and ran out of the room.

"We have to go after him!" Korra insisted. She tried to follow Yakone out of the room but Aang grabbed her wrist.  
"Korra, you cannot change the past. This has already happened, you can do nothing to change these events." Aang's spirit told her. Korra sighed.  
"Now follow me." Aang's spirit said, as he led Korra out of the room.  
They walked outside, to see Yakone in a carriage, whipping an ostrich-horse, and fleeing Republic City Hall.  
"No! He's getting away!" Korra cried.  
"Just wait." Aang's spirit said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Aang burst through the doors of Republic City Hall on an air ball. He flew over Yakone, and cut the ostrich-horse from the carriage. The carriage fell on its side, then skidded to a stop. Aang airbent around the wreckage. He seemed to be wondering where Yakone was. Suddenly, Yakone burst from the wreckage, Aang gasped and tried to run, but it was too late. Yakone raised his arms and Aang tumbled down.  
"No!" Korra shouted.  
Yakone jumped off the wreckage, and landed in front of Aang. Aang looked up.  
"This time I'm gonna put you to sleep for good!" Yakone pulled on his shirt collar, and pointed his hands at the avatar, almost looking like he was gripping him. Aang's head jerked down. Yakone raised his arms, rising the avatar along with them. He bent Aang's arms and legs the wrong way, twisting the avatar's wrist and bending his head back. Aang screamed in pain. His head turned slightly, then, Aang's eyes glowed, and he escaped Yakone's bloodbending grip. Air swirled all around the avatar. Aang jumped down to the ground, and encased Yakone in earth. Aang reached forward, and touched his hands to Yakone's forehead and chest.  
"I'm taking your bending away, _for good_!" Aang said. Yakone tried to move away, but was immobile from the earth the avatar had covered him with. Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed, and Yakone gasped. Aang stepped away, his tattoos and eyes losing their white glow. Yakone's head fell forward.  
"It's over" Aang said, relieved.

Korra stared in awe. Aang's voice snapped her back to the "present."  
"Follow me, Korra." Aang's spirit said. He led them back to Appa in the dirt parking lot.  
"Okay, that was pretty awesome but, _what does this have to do with Amon?"_ Korra asked him as they both climbed on Appa.  
"You will see soon." Aang's spirit said, as they took off.

_**Sorry this chapter was so short but I had a REALLY hard time thinking on how to continue this so I'll just wait till the next chapter ;)**_


End file.
